Hunt you down
by Skovko
Summary: Seth has a stalker and he's scared to be in his hotel room but Roman and Dean convince him that nothing's gonna happen when they're up on such a high floor.


_"I saw you tonight. You were absolutely gorgeous. I can't wait to be with you and have my way with you."_

Seth looked up from the text and pounded his fist on the door in front of him.

"Open up!" He shouted nervously.

Just two seconds later the door was opened and he threw himself inside, almost knocking over Roman on the way.

"Wow, where's the fire?" Roman laughed.  
"She's here," Seth said.

He let out a scream as another text came through. He read it and showed it to Roman afterwards.

 _"You've been running for a long time, Seth. Far too long. I know where you are. I'm here too. We're gonna be together, Seth, just like we were always supposed to. You're mine. You belong to me."_

"Can I stay here?" He looked between Roman and Dean.  
"Calm down, Seth. She just says she's here. Where's here? The arena you already left? This hotel?" Roman asked.  
"Your hotel room?" Dean snickered.  
"Shit! You think she's inside my room?" Seth panicked.  
"And this is why we don't have serious talks with Dean present," Roman rolled his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that she's clearly bluffing. She's trying to lure you out. Don't give in."

Another little scream left Seth as another text came through.

 _"Are you ready to play? I sure am ready. Where are you hiding? You can't hide from me forever."_

"See," Roman pointed out after reading it. "She doesn't know where you are."  
"If only I knew who it was," Seth whined.  
"Relax, brother," Dean jumped in again. "We're up on the 6th floor. Even if she knew your room number, she's not gonna climb up the building to get inside and they don't hand out keys to strangers downstairs."  
"She could break down the door," Seth said.  
"Unless she has a Hulk-friend, I seriously doubt that will happen," Dean chuckled.

Seth bit his lip nervously. He hated having to beg to sleep on the floor in their room. He had to suck it up and be a man.

"Will you at least walk me back to my room?" He looked at them with scared eyes.  
"Of course," Roman said.  
"Gonna check for monsters under the bed for you," Dean said.

They walked out of their room and to Seth's room next door. Dean made a big deal out of looking under the bed, in the closet and in the bathroom.

"Clear of all monsters," he chuckled.  
"Not the time for jokes, Dean," Seth said.  
"You're safe in here. We're right next door. Knock on the wall if you need us," Roman said.  
"Thanks," Seth nodded.

As soon as he had closed the door after him, he did a double check in all the hiding places. No one was there. They were right. No one was coming up on the 6th floor. He breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door to the balcony. Way too hot to be sleeping with it closed.

He tossed for a little while but eventually sleep took over. He had been asleep for about 30 minutes when someone moved around on the balcony next door. In the darkness a little figure climbed from balcony to balcony, silently moving into his room.

The gun was in her back pocket and she took it out before starting to remove her clothes. She unzipped the hoodie and took it off. She got out of her sneakers and the pants followed too. She hadn't put on any underwear. There wasn't any reason to when she was about to be with him.

She moved up to the bed and looked down at his gorgeous face. He had been good at dodging her but she had been better. She had found him and she was about to cash in. He was making it too easy for her. An open door and him only in his boxers with nothing else to cover his body. Hot Summer nights surely were the best thing to ever happen.

Now came the tricky part. She put the gun down on the bed, grabbed his boxers and pulled on them very softly. She just needed them down a little bit, just enough to free his dick. The second her fingers brushed over his exposed dick, it came to life on its own, all ready to let her take it. She grabbed the gun again and moved up to straddle him.

"Wha... what's going on?" He mumbled as he woke up to a good feeling.

It took a second for his mind to realize that he was inside someone. Someone was riding him. He opened his eyes wide, ready to fight her off, but once he felt the gun at his forehead, he remained completely still.

"I told you I was here. Now be a good boy and give me what I want," she said.

He didn't dare to fight her. He didn't even dare to scream or say anything. He just laid still and allowed her to ride him, feeling how she worked herself into what sounded like the orgasm of the year, forcing him to cum as well. For a few seconds she sat still, her breathing loud and heavy, before she rolled down from him with a giggle and landed next to him. He turned his head to look at her and slowly his face turned into a wide grin.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" He asked.  
"I booked the room next door and you left the door open as a newbie. You made it was too easy for me this time. You're losing your touch, honey," she answered.  
"What? You climbed the balconies? We're on the 6th floor!" He raised his voice.

He loved all these games, he loved the danger that came along with it, but this was just a step too far. Had she fallen, he would have lost her, and that thought scared him. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"You could have died, you idiot," he said down in her hair.  
"Better book a room further down next time," she said.  
"I was trying to make it hard on you for once," he chuckled.  
"I still won," she said.  
"You always do. Man, I love you," he said. "One question though. A gun?"  
"Relax. It's not real. It's a movie prop," she said. "You're the one who told me to start getting more crazy. I thought a gun fitted that category."  
"Well, it worked. I was actually scared you might blow out by brains my accident," he said.  
"Nah, don't wanna bother with the cleaning process afterwards," she joked.  
"Oh, you wouldn't?" He laughed.

He rolled her over on her back and settled on top of her, spreading her legs by diving his knees straight down between them.

"Are the guys cool?" She pointed at the wall above their heads.  
"Yeah, they played along as always. They might find us crazy but they understand our weird need for games like this," he answered.  
"Good. Remember to thank them," she said.  
"I will... after," he said.  
"After what?" She asked.

She gasped as he thrust up into her without warning. It wasn't the first time he took her by surprise like that and she loved it everytime. She raised her arms but they were slammed straight back down on the bed while he held her wrists in an iron grip.

"No, it's your turn to stay down," he said darkly as he continued to thrust. "And I don't need a gun to make you give me what I want."  
"They're gonna hear us," she got out between her moans as he thrust hard enough for the bed to knock into the wall.  
"Well, they told me to knock on the wall if you came in here," he chuckled.


End file.
